Las Arenas Cambiantes
by The Uchiha Queen
Summary: Todo lo que pudo pasar despues de los exámenes Chuunin... TRADUCCIÓN
1. Ojos verdes, ojos azules

**:::The Changing Sands:::**

**Las Arenas Cambiantes**

* * *

**Traducción.** Tuve que cambiar algunas palabras y/o frases que no quedaban y/o sonaban bien al español, por lo que no está textual, pero el cambio es mínimo y no afecta nada a la trama.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto-sama y el fic original es de everyday0203-chan quien me dio permiso para la traducción. Fue escrito del 5-16-07 al 7-4-07 pero es una historia muy linda.

* * *

Ojos verdes y azules.

Eso es todo lo que podía ver mientras que mis hermanos me llevaban de regreso a nuestro hogar en Suna.

Los ojos verdes y los azules resplandecían con el fuego de la determinación. Parecían rondar en cada grieta de mi mente, metiendo a Shukaku a la fuerza en la esquina más oscura, más profunda para acobardarse hasta que mi mente fuera otra vez libre para que él la atormente.

Imaginando al temible Shukaku acobardándose con su cola entre las patas casi me hizo reír… _casi_. Ya había frikeado a Temari y a Kankuro pidiéndoles perdón a ambos así es que creí que suprimiría mi sonrisa para salvar su cordura.

Pero todavía era divertido para mí… el _todopoderoso_ Shukaku, golpeado por un pequeño niño que era un don nadie.

Shukaku fue golpeado, me salvaron.

Este niño Naruto me ayudó a ver la luz si tu quieres, me ayudó a ver cómo todas mis acciones pasadas estaban equivocadas. Pues bien, _algunas _de ellas estuvieron equivocadas, pero solamente unos de ellos si merecieron la peor forma que les pude dar.

Continúo reviviendo la pelea repetidas veces en mi cabeza, pero el momento que más recuerdo, el momento que es más vívido, es resaltado con ojos verdes y pelo rosado. Nunca habría imaginado que esa chica saltara delante de mi para salvar a ese niño Uchiha. Cuando la encontré la primera vez fue cuando mis hermanos y yo entramos en este pueblo, inmediatamente la descarté como alguna niñita que soñó con ser un ninja pero que no tenía los elementos y las agallas para seguir con esto.

Estaba equivocado.

Ni aun mi padre, el Kazekage de Suna, me haría frente así. Seguro, él había encontrado formas para castigarme, pero él nunca me haría frente cuando perdía el control.

Pero esa chica…

Esa niñita estúpida que arrastró todos los recuerdos que tan cariñosamente tuve que reprimir sacándolos de sus tumbas… ella me hizo frente.

Probablemente es por eso que sus ojos todavía están inquietándome.

Y ese niño Naruto… la forma en que sus ojos cambiaron mientras nuestra batalla progresaba… no es extraño que todavía me siguen a todos lados.

Pero no puedo pensar en esos dos ahora.

Ahora mismo tengo que concentrarme en el problema que tengo a la mano: ¿Qué diablos les voy a decir a las cabezas de Suna cuándo regresemos?

La misión falló porque no pode conservar el control, pero de todos modos sería castigado, por eso fue la pregunta. Por supuesto supe que todos los demás serían castigados, por mi fracaso todas las personas que fueron asignadas a esta misión sufrirían. Temari, Kankuro, los otros ninjas… todos ellos sufrirían.

Shukaku amó esa idea.

Todos ellos sangrarían por mí. Simplemente el pensar en toda esa sangre, hacia a mi corazón revolotear.

Pero por alguna razón, para mí ya no pareció estar bien. Por una vez en mi vida _no quise _que _ellos_ sangren _por mí_.

Sólo puedo esperar que este nuevo sentimiento que ahora he encontrado _no_ dure demasiado tiempo, porque no sé si podre manejarlo.

Sintiendo a mis hermanos disminuyendo su paso, escudriñé nuestros alrededores. La línea de los arboles comienza a escasear, lo que significa que nos acercamos al desierto. Aparentemente no íbamos a estar por ahí para confrontar las repercusiones de Konohoa.

Movimiento inteligente, pero vamos de la sartén al fuego. Ellos sabían a fondo lo que nos aguardaba en Suna, sabían de la política de nuestro país en cuanto a las misiones de rango S fracasadas: Veinte látigos.

Podría sonar barbárico y prehistórico… pero surtía efecto.

Incluso no era inmune para tal castigo. Nuestro padre construyó un edificio especial dónde ningún grano de arena podría entrar; Y donde no hay arena, no hay nada para protegerme; solo esta el látigo y cualquier otra cosa que mi padre podría escoger para castigarme perforando mi piel como a todos los demás. Él siempre solía amenazarme con llevarme a ese cuarto, y siempre lo miré, desafiándolo a que lo intentase. Seguro, una vez que él me pusiera en ese cuarto estaría a su merced… pero por supuesto, él tendría que _meterme _en ese cuarto, y ambos, él y yo, sabíamos que eso no iba a ocurrir.

Oyendo la disputa de mis hermanos, fui bruscamente sacado de mis recuerdos

- ¡"Tenemos que volver a Suna, Kankuro! Gaara necesita atención médica."

- ¡"Pero Temari, la misión podría no ser un fracaso completo todavía… nosotros tenemos que regresar y ver que podemos hacer!"

- ¡"Esta misión fue un fracaso incluso antes de que fuese ejecutada, Kankuro, y lo sabes! No sé qué es lo que nuestro padre y los antecesores pensaban cuándo hicieron este plan pero… "

Cansado de oírlos pelear sobre qué hacer, decidí traer la realidad derrumbando sus vidas otra vez.

- "Ese no era nuestro padre."

Eso los calló. Pero debería de haber pensado mi acción más porque ahora ellos esperaron una explicación mía… y no estaba en un estado de ánimo hablante.

Suspirando expresé - "él era diferente de alguna manera. La forma en que él se movió y habló… ese no era nuestro padre."-

- ¿"Entonces quién era?!" Kankuro gritó.

Tú sabes, para un hermano mayor, él no era muy listo.

- ¿"Cómo supones que sé quién era?" - Casi respondí a gritos, -"todo lo que sé es que no fue nuestro padre."

- "Gaara tiene razón" - Temari agregó, él fue diferente en cierta forma… él era más tieso en sus movimientos"-

Finalmente, la paz regreso a nosotros como mis hermanos pensaban.

- ¿"Qué vamos a hacer nosotros?"- Kankuro mascullo.

La pregunta quedo en el aire. Todos nosotros supimos que dondequiera que fuéramos las serias repercusiones nos seguirían.

- "Bien, no podemos sentarnos aquí todo el día" - Temari masculló.

- "Vamos a casa" decidí para nosotros.

* * *

A mitad del desierto recobré bastante chakra para soportarme por mí mismo en nuestro viaje a casa. Podría decir que Temari y Kankuro estaban exhaustos, pero no quise detenerme aún. Quise poner tanta distancia entre Konohoa y nosotros, antes de que el sol se ponga demasiado caliente y nos forcé a detenernos. Además… necesito tiempo para pensar y clasificar cosas en mi cabeza.

Caminando delante de mis hermanos, cerré mis ojos y enfoqué mi atención dentro de mí. Como mi cuerpo continuaba caminando, mi conciencia golpeaba cada esquina y grieta de mi mente buscando a Shukaku. Tanto como odie admitirlo, necesité y dependí de ese demonio miserable. Si no fuera por él, habría estado muerto hace mucho tiempo.

Creciendo, Shukaku se escondió a sí mismo de mí. Siempre supe que fui diferente a todos los demás, y la forma que los otros reaccionaron hacia mí sólo probó eso; Pero nunca habría adivinado qué tan diferente realmente fui.

No fue hasta que mi tío había intentado matarme bajo las órdenes de mi padre, que Shukaku me dejó que lo conociera.

Él me salvó del cobarde ataque de mi tío.

Él me dio fuerza a cuando todo lo que quise hacer fue abandonar y morir junto con mi tío.

Él me prometió venganza sobre aquellos que alguna vez me ofendieron.

Él me acompañó cuando fui rehuido de toda Suna.

Él me conto de mi madre…

Sí, Shukaku era mi amigo… pero él es también el que amenaza mi propia existencia abrumándome con su poder y asumiendo el control de mi cuerpo.

Suspirando, dije en mi mente, - ¿_Shukaku, dónde estás?_

_**Estoy aquí niño…**_

Eso es todo lo que necesité oír.

Abriendo mis ojos otra vez enfoqué la atención en el mar ilimitado de arena delante de mí, sabiendo que nuestro hogar estaba delante de nosotros y que Shukaku me hablaría otra vez cuando estuviera listo.

Al medio día, el calor se hizo dominante, así que nos vimos forzados a detenernos.

Mis hermanos establecen sus tiendas de campaña para resguardarse del sol y yo observé como lentamente fuesen a la deriva en un sueño ligero. Supe que no dormirían profundamente como algunas veces lo hicieron porque estaban todavía preocupados por mí, _perdiendo_ el control… si sólo supieran cuánto control tuve ahora mismo, tendrían el sueño más profundo que en toda la vida tuviesen.

Me senté en la sombra de la tienda de campaña de Temari desde que usualmente usase mi arena como la protección del sol, pero con mis niveles del chakra estando tan bajos no quise presionar las cosas.

Cerrando mis ojos, escuché el aliento de Temari inhalando y exhalando. Solía hacer esto todo el tiempo cuando era pequeño. Solía oír el inhalar y exhalar de mis hermanos cuando dormían y me ponía celoso de su habilidad para dormir y soñar y para tomar una pausa del mundo alrededor de ellos. Algunas veces solía imitar sus patrones de respiración y pretendería que estaba durmiendo con ellos, ocasionalmente me hizo sentirse normal, pero ese efecto pronto perdió su atractivo.

Fui diferente.

No había un punto en actuar como lo que no fui.

_**- Perdimos **_!!!!- Un gran alarido agudo vino de lo profundo dentro de mí causándome visiblemente un sobresalto por el volumen.

Mantuve mi diálogo interior en "mute", supe que sólo le provocaría más allá si interrumpiese su discurso rimbombante.

_**-¡No puedo creer que perdimos en contra del niño del nueve colas!**_ **¿**_**¡Cómo pudimos ser tan débiles!**_**?**-

Podría sentir el demonio moviéndose agitadamente dentro de mí, haciendo un berrinche, que equivaldría a un niño de seis años no saliéndose con la suya.

Justamente me senté quedamente en la sombra de la tienda de campaña, dejándole hacer estragos en mis entrañas… **él** eventualmente se apaciguaría.

Después de algunos minutos de constantes gritos, Shukaku se calmo.- _**Creo que la batalla era un poco injusta… quiero decir, nosotros peleamos y derrotamos al niño Uchiha.**_ _**Eso vale por algo.**_ _**Si no hubiéramos tenido esa batalla antes de la batalla con el niño naranja, entonces habríamos ganado.-**_

Sonreí burlonamente en esto. Dejar a Shukaku hacerse sentirse mejor por perder.

Darle una paliza a su ego lo lastimo, el demonio devolvió su atención hacia mí.

_**-Chico.**_ _**No te puedo proteger de la furia del pueblo si te llevan a ese cuarto-**_

_-Lo sé,- _contesté abriendo mis ojos. Vi el desierto circundante y las montañas de arena.

_**-Te podrían matar… si tienen allí esa maldita tetera e inician los cánticos-**_

_-__Lo sé__- _dije un poco mas fuerte. El estremecimiento se acerco recorriendo mi columna vertebral cuando una imagen del caldero brilló intermitentemente en mi mente. Sentí a Shukaku estremecerse también, él odió aquello más que yo.

Una vez mi padre me arrastró a ese cuarto cuando fui tomado desprevenido y me puso bajo llave allí por unos cuantos días. Eventualmente Temari noto mi ausencia y me dejó salir. Ella me encontró en una esquina del cuarto estremeciéndome violentamente y clavando los ojos en nada mas que esa maldita tetera.

Quitando el recuerdo a la fuerza a mi mente, me puse de pie repentinamente y sobresalté a mis hermanos diciendo, -_"Hay que movernos.__"-_

Saltaron ligeramente al oír mi voz pero siguieron mi orden sin queja.

No tenían ninguna prisa en llegar a casa, pero supieron que fuimos "_patos "_sentados en el desierto abierto.

Caminando ligeramente delante de ellos, mantuve mis ojos adiestrados en los ojos verdes revoloteando por encima del horizonte.

* * *

Espero les guste.

**Evil Goddess Saiya**

i wIsH tO gO wItH yOu ThIs BeAuTiFuL FuLl MooN nIgHt


	2. Lazos

:::The Changing Sands:::

Las Arenas Cambiantes

**Capitulo 2: Lazos**

* * *

Traducción. Tuve que cambiar algunas palabras y/o frases que no quedaban y/o sonaban bien al español, por lo que no está textual, pero el cambio es mínimo y no afecta nada a la trama.

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto-sama y el fic original es de everyday0203-chan quien me dio permiso para la traducción. Fue escrito del 5-16-07 al 7-4-07 pero es una historia muy linda. Ligero Ooc.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Cuando las portillas de Suna finalmente aparecieron, sentí a Shukaku e inmediatamente tomé una postura ofensiva. Mis hombros y mis manos se tensaron, y mis ojos manifestaban una mirada hostil; si cualquiera hacia el movimiento equivocado, estaba muerto.

Pude sentir la molestia de los guardias cuando pasábamos a través de las portillas. Uno de ellos vaciló en dejarnos entrar o no. Lo miré y él se acobardó. Su debilidad me dio náuseas.

_**Hazle un favor y sácalo de su sufrimiento… **_Shukaku ronroneo. _**Tal debilidad no hará falta en este mundo.**_

Algunas veces Shukaku es muy persuasivo… cuando ya habíamos pasado las portillas y supe que mis hermanos tenían sus ojos en otras cosas, una tijereta de arena rápidamente cubrió la boca del hombre y luego el resto de su cuerpo. Al principio el hombre gritó, pero los gritos disminuyeron rápida y gradualmente como la arena llenase su boca, cuello y pulmones. Una vez que supe que estaba muerto, retiré la arena… nadie sabría que yo lo maté. Justamente parecía como si el hombre se hubiera asfixiado… cualquiera lo pudo haber hecho.

Las calles de Suna parecían demasiado despejadas y pude sentir los problemas a nuestro alrededor. El grito de guerra de Shukaku resonó en mi cabeza y traté de agarrarla, clavando mis uñas en mi cráneo. Temari se movió para poner su mano en mi hombro pero detuve esa acción inmediatamente. -"No creo que todo este arreglado entre nosotros niña" - dije. Observé como sus ojos fueron de la confusión a la comprensión cuando vi que todos los horrores que ella me hizo a mí cuando era un niño brillaron intermitentemente en su mente. No fueron muchas las cosas que ella hizo, pero fueron más las cosas ella _no hizo._ Todas las veces que ella me pudo haber abrazado, que me pudo haber confortado, que me pudo haber incluido en sus juegos… pero no las hizo. El día después de que Yashamaru intento matarme ella vino a mi cuarto y me gritó, trato de golpearme, y me llamó _monstruo_. Siendo nuevo en el pensamiento "Solo me amo a mi mismo", traté de explicarle todo lo que sucedió, pero ella no quiso oír nada de eso.

Recuerdo a Shukaku gritándome que la matara, pero no puede hacerlo. Ella me recuerda demasiado a mi madre, por todas las fotografías que he visto de ella, y es la única figura materna que tengo en mi vida.

No puedo matarla.

Pero desde ese día, me he distanciado de ella.

El movimiento me sacó de mi ensueño. Alguien se estaba moviendo sigilosamente alrededor de nosotros, tratando de ponerse en una posición "estratégica" sin que nosotros nos diéramos cuenta.

Tal cobardía en este pueblo… me revuelve el estomago.

Simplemente opónganse a mí cara a cara.

Su muerte todavía es inminente.

Dejé de caminar y confronte al cobarde atacante. Mis hermanos trataron de preguntarme que estaba pasando pero mi arena los empujó hacia atrás a la fuerza. No los quise cerca de mí, estorbaban.

-"Sal"- exigí, mirando fijamente un barril con agua.

-"Gaara"- Kankuro bostezó, - es solo un barril con agua –

Entrecerré mis ojos y una tijereta de arena le abofeteó la mejilla. Eso lo callo, no permitiré que se haga el cómico en esta situación.

Lenta y dudosamente un ninja salió de atrás del barril.

Mis ojos se ensancharon al ver a… una mujer.

En toda mi historia, _nunca_ he matado a nadie del sexo femenino, no contando a mi madre por supuesto.

Quizá ella supo eso y estaba usando su sexo para su ventaja.

_**¡Mátala!**_

Shukaku exigió. Agarre mi cabeza mientras sus gritos hicieron eco dentro de mi cráneo.

_- No - _… en voz baja conteste. - No puedo –

_**¡Ella no tendrá problemas matándote!**_ _**¡Así que debes matarla PRIMERO!**_

Su cólera irradió mi cuerpo, la cólera de Shukaku hacia el atacante, en cómo ella planeaba atacarnos, hacia mí por desobedecerle, la ira pulsó a través de mis venas y las forzó hasta abultarse. Podía sentir mis ojos prensarse en contra de sus conectores como él irrumpía dentro de mí. Supe que si mataba a esta chica, su muerte no sería rápida y agradable.

_**¡Mátala!**_ _**¡Mátala!**_ _**¡Mátala!**_

Me caí en mis rodillas y gemí en la agonía como su furia empeoró. Mi cráneo se sentía como si estuviera a punto de partirse en dos. Él no me dio opción… ella no me dio opción. Fácilmente me enfurecí con la chica.

- ¡"COBARDE!" - Grité mientras que puse hacia fuera mi brazo y mi arena serpenteó encima de sus piernas.

Ella se quedó sin aliento mientras la arena rozó su piel.

Repentinamente, los _ojos verdes_ brillaron intermitentemente en mi mente otra vez. Sucumbí dentro de mí y me estremecí. Me observaban. Eran ojos vigilantes, como los de Shukaku… me estaban juzgando. Me miraban ceñudamente a mí y a mi forma de actuar.

- "déjenme solo"- mascullé. Pero no se iban. Mi agitación se volvió más violenta y pareció que toda Suna asomaba sus cabezas de sus escondites, observándome, juzgándome también.

_**¡MÁTALOS A TODOS!**_!!!

Me recliné y dejé escapar un rugido inhumano.

Toda Suna se estremeció. Sabían que ese sonido no me pertenecía, pertenecía a Shukaku.

Estaba perdiendo el control.

Sentí mi piel hincharse como la forma de Shukaku amenazaba con convertirme otra vez. Apriete mis dientes cuando se hicieron más largos y afilados, la salivación salió de un lado de mi boca. Podía sentir como mis ojos comenzaban a cambiar otra vez, esos diminutos irises amarillos nadando alrededor de lo negro.

- ¡"GAARA!" - Temari gritó de alguna parte detrás de mí. La ignoré, ella no era importante.

Mi mirada fija fue a la mujer aterrorizada delante de mí que estaba congelada en el lugar por mi arena. Gruñí y le gruñí a ella cuando Shukaku tomaba el control. El miedo en sus ojos es por lo que vivía… con lo que soñaba. El dolor y sufrimiento reflejado en ellos y por una vez ella supo lo que había sentido cuándo el pueblo me abandonó y me trató como un monstruo.

¡Ellos me hicieron, no pueden abandonar su creación y no esperar que no se los devuelva!

Esa era la razón de todos mis asesinatos.

No sólo por venganza, también para ayudarlos a entender lo que he vivido a través de estos últimos seis años.

Dolor.

Sufrimiento.

Soledad.

Esa era mi realidad.

Y ahora era esta mujer también.

Un mitad rugido y mitad risa salió de lo mas profundo de mí ser y pude sentir a todo el mundo alrededor de mí estremecerse.

Sí. Esto es para lo que yo vivo.

- ¡"Ahora déjenme existir!"- Grité mientras la arena apretaba a la mujer y ella gritó.

Pero repentinamente la imagen de la mujer fue bloqueada y todo lo que pude ver fue la ropa blanca de Temari. Estuve tan conmocionado por esta repentina acción que mi arena dejó caer a la víctima que sujetaba. Pero como el gato que juega con el ratón antes de comérselo, la mujer estaba demasiada herida y también agotada de mi "forma de jugar" como para escaparse. Ella justamente se quedo allí en la agonía de que cada hueso de sus piernas y sus caderas estaban aplastados. Enfoqué la atención en sus quejidos para abstenerme de matar a mi hermana.

Espere por su ataque verbal, pero sorpresivamente no fue dirigido hacia mí, sino a la mujer medio aplastada que estaba delante de mí.

-¡"Como te atreves a atacarnos de ese modo!"- Temari le gritó a la mujer. -"¡¿Cómo puedes llamarte a ti misma un shinobi de Suna y aún así atacarnos con tal cobardía?!- Deberías tener vergüenza de ti misma… mereces lo que Gaara te ha hecho. Espero que seas un ejemplo para todos los demás cobardes que viven dentro de esta villa. Deben saber que su cobardía será premiada con el dolor y el sufrimiento… "-

Hablado como una verdadera hija del Kazekage.

Durante el discurso de Temari, lentamente comencé a retomar el control. Empujé hacia atrás a Shukaku y recobré mi forma.

Cuando Temari me miró, sonreía burlonamente. Y pudo haber sido mi imaginación o mi locura… pero me guiñó el ojo también.

-"Vamos hermanos."- Ella dijo cuando comenzó a caminar otra vez.

Kankuro miró a la mujer herida y luego le dio el peor insulto que uno puede dar a alguien en Suna: Él escupió en la tierra. Después de hacer eso, se fue detrás de Temari.

Simplemente di la vuelta y comencé a caminar detrás de ellos cuando oí un susurro suave implorando, -"por favor… mátame- acábame… sácame de este infierno."-

Me detuve. Manteniéndome dándole la espalda no le di el respeto de mirarla cuando respondí, -"no mereces la muerte."-

Y cuando la oí lloriquear y sollozar otra vez, le escupí también y caminé detrás de mis hermanos.

La carrera de esa mujer como shinobi había terminado. Nuestros ninjas médicos estaban lejos, también eran demasiado tontos para arreglar tal daño. Su nueva carrera podría ser implorar en las calles por dinero o comida o agua a fin de que pudiera sobrevivir.

Sentí como Shukaku se reía alegremente en mi mente.

Él era feliz.

Por lo que, yo era feliz.

Sin embargo todavía podía ver aquellos ojos verdes

Parecía que me sonreían.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Temari nos condujo hacia el hospital. En la entrada ella ordenó a Kankuro mantenerse en guardia por cualquier otro problema que nos tuviera como su objetivo, después me dijo que ella me iba a obligar a tomar alguna medicina para curar mi hombro.

-¿"Pero no deberíamos decirles a los ancianos que hemos regresado?" -Kankuro protestó.

-"Preferiría que nos ocupáramos del hombro de Gaara primero,"- Temari contestó. -"Después nos preocuparemos por los ancianos."

-"Ya saben que estamos aquí."- Dije, dividiendo otra discusión potencial. -"Supieron tan pronto como entramos por las portillas."-

Temari y Kankuro intercambiaron miradas, después me miraron.

-"Vamos Gaara." -Temari dijo como ella entrase al hospital.

Miré a Kankuro y luego la seguí.

Nunca entendí los hospitales. El hedor de muerte, enfermedad, sangre, y la infección, todos mezclados y cubiertos por un olor aun más repugnante como desinfectante o sanitizador de algún tipo. La mezcla de sangre y el blanqueador nunca olieron bien en mi nariz.

Aparentemente habían cambiado de blanqueador por algún otro oliendo a limón o algo así, porque el olor a limones cubrió el aire y causó que mi estomago se revolviese.

El vestíbulo del hospital estaba vacío. Todos los médicos probablemente oyeron nuestra pequeña batalla de la calle y corrieron por sus vidas. Como debería ser…

Pueden ser incompetentes como personas que curan, pero de seguro no son estúpidos.

-Parece que tendré que curarte yo misma- Temari dijo.

No respondí. Ella indicó lo obvio, no había razón para añadirle algo a nuestra muda conversación reafirmando lo obvio.

Se dirigió hacia el cuarto de examinación y buscó entre las gavetas algún tipo de medicina. Realmente mi hombro no me molestaba… de hecho, di la bienvenida a la sensación que traía a mi cuerpo. Realmente nunca experimenté el dolor físico antes, excepto cuando grabé "amor" en mi frente. Fue enteramente nuevo para mí, y más bien lo disfrutaba. Pero no le quise decir a Temari. Ella parecía dispuesta a arreglarlo. Pienso que justamente lo estaba usando como una excusa para mantener distraída su mente de lo que venía.

-¡"Aquí esta!"- Temari dijo para nadie en particular. Traía una pequeña botella llena de un líquido con un olor muy fuerte. Lo olí e inmediatamente contraje mi nariz, dándole a mi hermana una mirada fulminante que causó que se replanteara el usar ese líquido oloroso en mí.

-"Gaara es simplemente alcohol para frotar."- Ella dijo. "Lo limpiará y así no se infectará. Es lo mejor que puedo hacer dado que no conozco ningún jutsu curativo y no hay ningún ninja médico alrededor… ardera mucho, pero ayudará."-

Eso era todo lo que tenía que decir: Arderá. Arder significaba dolor, dolor físico.

Haría cualquier cosa para hacer que mi cuerpo despojara el dolor que constantemente sobrecargaba mi corazón.

Incliné la cabeza indicándole que le daba permiso para usar la medicina. Me quité la camisa y me quedé perfectamente quieto así que Temari vertió el líquido excesivamente frío sobre mi hombro. La sensación que me causó fue una experiencia que nunca antes había experimentado…

Ardió pero calmó.

Estaba frío y también caliente.

Limpió pero hizo que mi piel arruinada se levantara y se pusiera roja.

No quería que se detuviera.

Después Temari tomó un limpio vendaje blanco y cubrió la herida apretadamente para que mi movimiento no la hiciera abrirse otra vez.

-"Todo hecho."- Ella dijo, dando un paso atrás para admirar su primer trabajo como un "médico". - "¡Estas cosas de médicos no son tan difíciles… puede que mi verdadero llamado es convertirme en un médico!"

Solo miré fijamente a mi hermana. La última profesión en la que vi a mi despiadada y cruel hermana fue en una profesión que pedía delicadeza y cuidado.

-¿"Qué?"- Ella preguntó mientras la miraba escéptico -¿"No me puedes ver como un médico? Podrías ayudarme en el hospital… podrías ser mi asistente."-

Mis ojos se ampliaron en su declaración. ¡¿Estaba ella bromeando conmigo?! No había forma que estuviera hablando en serio… soy un asesino, un monstruo. Destruyo vidas, no las salvo.

Mis sospechas de que estaba bromeando fueron confirmadas cuando su hombro me sacudió de una manera juguetona y se rió.

Ahora estaba totalmente confundido.

Ella nunca me hizo una broma antes. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo eso ahora?

No sabía cómo reaccionar a este nuevo trato, clavé los ojos en mis manos y decidí ignorarla, a ella y a sus declaraciones bizarras.

Mientras clavaba los ojos en mis palmas, le oí suspirar excesivamente. Sentí como se sentó en la mesa a mi lado. Ella jugaba con sus dedos en su regazo, un hábito suyo de cuando estaba nerviosa… la estaba poniendo nerviosa.

-"Gaara"- ella comenzó,- "sé que son muchas las cosas que ocurrieron en el pasado que no puedo arreglar. Pero quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase, tú eres mi hermano. Siempre serás mi hermano, y haré todo lo que pueda para protegerte. Mama, ella… "

Algo húmedo golpeo la mesa, voltee y noté que Temari lloraba. Nunca había visto llorar a mi hermana antes… aunque de todas formas, nunca había oído a mi hermana hablar acerca de nuestra madre.

Limpiándose las lágrimas, continuó, -"cierto, antes de que nacieras, nuestra madre me cargaba y me arrullaba con la canción que ella solía cantar para Kankuro y para mí todo el tiempo. Cuando ella murió, ella me dijo que ahora iba a ser mi trabajo protegerte, velar por ti y actuar como una madre para ti ya que ella no iba a estar para hacer eso… supongo que ella sabía que no iba a sobrevivir al nacimiento. Era tan joven, que no supe de lo que ella hablaba… solo que estuve de acuerdo de todos modos. Siento que he deshonrado a nuestra madre desde que he estado en todo menos en lo más importante como cuidarte y darte apoyo. Sé que probablemente es demasiado tarde… pero si pudieras confiar, aunque sea un poquito en mi, te aseguro que no lo lamentaras. Lo juro. Yo… quiero que seamos una familia. Vamos a necesitarnos si queremos sobrevivir el castigo que se nos viene… puede que nosotros… "-

La detuve colocando mi mano en su hombro. Era la primera vez que tocaba a mi hermana en una no-pelea en seis años. La sentí rigidizarse debajo de mi palma, podría asegurar que ella analizaba las opciones de si iba a lastimarla o no.

Realmente no supe qué decirle. ¿Qué le podía decir? No le podía decir que todo estaba perdonado, porque no era así. No le podía decir que ahora confiaba en ella, porque no era así.

-Dime más acerca de nuestra madre.- Le dije.

En eso, Temari sonrió ligeramente y se apoyó contra la pared.

-"Veamos"- ella inició,- "ella era una shinobi muy fuerte"-

Yo también me recargue y cerré mis ojos mientras escuchaba atento sus palabras. Imagine una foto de nuestra madre en mis pensamientos mientras Temari me contaba las historias de los juegos que ella solio jugar con nuestra madre cuando ella crecía. Temari me dijo cómo sonaba su voz, y cómo ella solía oler. Cómo lucia su ropa y cualquiera que fuera, siempre se vería de la forma más agraciada, y cómo su belleza lograba captar la atención de todo el mundo sin que ella se diera cuenta. Temari me dijo que nuestra madre solía calmarlos, a ella y a Kankuro cuando tenían pesadillas arrullándolos cantando. Después me contó que también solía cantarme cuando yo estaba en su vientre.

-"Ella te amó a Gaara. Sé que eso es difícil de creer para ti… pero ella lo hizo. Cuando estuvo en la etapa final de su embarazo y de su vida, su amor se convirtió en venganza y ella comenzó a cambiar… la culpa la tiene nuestro padre."-

Abrí mis ojos cuando dijo eso. Ella sin darse cuenta acababa hacer una fisura en la base de lo que creía.

-¿"Su amor hacia mí era puro?"- Pregunté con un hilo de voz.

Temari me miró y sonrió ligeramente.- "Por supuesto que lo fue."-

Ella abrió su boca para decir algo más pero fue interrumpida por el ruido de pasos que provenían del vestíbulo.

Ambos miramos la puerta, podía sentir a mi hermana poniéndose cada vez más nerviosa conforme el ruido de pasos se acerco más.

-Están aquí- Dijo la voz de alguien mayor. Era uno de los ancianos… que nos buscaban.

Los otros ancianos se reunieron rápidamente fuera del cuarto. Pude ver a Kankuro entre el grupo, sus manos estaban detrás de su espalda.

-Ha comenzado- Temari se estremeció.

Mire fijamente a los ojos a los ancianos con la mirada más amenazadora que pude invocar. Shukaku bufó profundamente dentro de mí.

Ciertamente ha comenzado…

.

.

.

.

* * *

Espero les guste.

Agradezco mucho a las personas que dejaron review en el capitulo anterior.

* * *

**Evil Goddess Saiya**

i wIsH tO gO wItH yOu ThIs BeAuTiFuL FuLl MooN nIgHt


End file.
